


Met You At The Playground

by VoidSpace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: AU, Age 6 and 7, First Meetings, First part to short story, Fluff, Gen, They Are Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSpace/pseuds/VoidSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First meeting between Gamzee and Tavros at the playground. Trolls in human like world. Also the age is 6-7. Enjoy! :3 Four more parts to this AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Met You At The Playground

The car pulls into the parking lot and you look out the window happily. It’s been cold for months and this is the first time you’ve been to the park this year. You eagerly wait for your dad to open the door for you and you jump out instantly. You stretch and take a big breath of fresh air. The wind feels good on your skin and you can’t wait to play as you follow your dad towards the playground. You don’t try to hide the excitement as you skip alongside him.  
The two of you finally reach the entrance and he bends down.

He ruffles your hair a bit. “Be careful and play nice Tavros.” You smile and nod. “I will dad.” 

“Okay have fun.” He stands back up and walks to one of the benches with the other parents. You run towards the swings glad that the other kids are all too busy sliding and climbing the monkey bars.  
You get to the swing carefully getting on remembering the fall you had before.

Once you’ve seated yourself you look around at the other kids. There weren’t as many as the last time you were here, but you recognize some of their faces. It might be fun to play with them but for now you’re okay with just being by yourself.

You kick your legs a few times gaining momentum with each swing. After a while you’re swinging almost over the bars and feel that familiar rush you love each time you go back and forward. You close your eyes and imagine that flying would feel like that if you had wings.

You open your eyes back up and wait until you’re at the top again and look around. You suddenly notice another kid you hadn’t seen earlier, but he’s so far away sitting under a tree, you wonder if he’s sad. You stop pumping your legs and wait as the swing comes to a stop.

You’ve already made up your mind to go over and investigate. You wanted to go on the slide but right that can wait. You jump from the swing and walk towards the tree. Suddenly you feel nervous wondering if this is actually a good idea. 

He could be a bully.

You remember that one mean girl that was here last year and hope you don’t see her again.

You look back up as you continue walking towards the boy, he doesn’t look mean. 

Just lonely.

And a little sad.

You make up your mind and continue walking until you finally reach him. You stop in front of him and take a better look at him; his hair is really messy and hanging over his face.

“Uh, hello my name is Tavros.” You nervously say as you fiddle with your hands. 

He doesn’t move or say anything and you wonder if maybe he didn’t hear you or ignoring you. 

You’ve had that happen to you before.

You think about just leaving when suddenly he snores really loud.

Oh.

You don’t know if you should wake him or leave. You decide to leave and start turning around to walk away when a gust of cold wind blows pass. You look back over at the sleeping boy that’s not so asleep anymore.

He’s staring at you with a curious gaze.

“Uh, hello, uh I just came to see if you were okay, sorry if I bothered, I’ll uh…” He puts his finger to his mouth and shh’s you. You’re incredibly nervous as you wait to see what he does.

“It’s all motherfucking okay,” Your eyes widen to saucers as you hear him say a bad word. “I was just all getting my nap on, but I’m good now.” He stands up taller than you by a few inches, but you’re still reeling in shock from him saying that word. “I’m Gamzee, what’s your name?” 

He smiles at you and smile back before you realize it.

“Uh, my name is Tavros.” You say timidly. “I was just uh, seeing if you were okay, since you were all by yourself and uh…” You feel your nervousness welling up again.

“Nice to meet Tavros.” He says with a wide smile and you feel a little better. “Just was getting my motherfucking nap on, but I all up for playing.” He says and you’re shocked again wondering if you should say something about it. 

“Come on let’s go get at that wicked see-saw.”

He starts walking towards the playground and you follow him. He talks different and you’ve never heard anyone talk like that before or use that word so much.

“Uh, so where are you from?” You ask as the two of you near the see-saw.

“From lots of different places, my pops works in military and we always hopping around.” He says as he climbs onto one side of the see-saw. 

“Oh…” You don’t know a lot about things like that, but it doesn’t sound nice. You climb onto your side and hold on as you push off.

He’s laughing and you laugh with him. 

The two of you stay on the see-saw for a few minutes until you’re finally too tired to push yourself up anymore.

After the both of you get off you lead him to the water fountain. 

“But see it’s all okay, pops said that now we can all stay here.” He says as you drink some water.

You finish drinking and step over wiping the water off your face with your sleeve.

“That’s good!” You say louder than intended and he just giggles.

“Yeah it’s all kinds of miraculous.” He says and you’ve never heard anyone use that word before.

“Come on!” He grabs your hand and runs with you to big part of the playground. Once you reach it you follow him up the stairs happily.

He sits down under the roofed part and you sit down next to him. Not minding a little break before going to the slides.

“I’m glad I got to all meet you Tavros!” 

“I’m glad I met you too Gamzee!” You reply back.

He jumps up smiling and you chase him over to the slides. 

The two of you slide on it more times than you can count. He’s talking about miracles and how he’s so happy you’re here.

You just laugh along and agree because you’re having more fun than you’ve had in forever. 

After that you follow him to everything he wants to get on. He turns you on the whirly until you’re completely dizzy and laughing. He stops when you yell the request and even keeps you from falling down as you get your footing. 

Time suddenly doesn’t have any meaning and before you know it you here your dad calling your name.

“Ahh man.” You frown as you start heading towards the stairs. “I had lots of fun.”

“I had all kinds of motherfucking fun too!” He says happily as he walks next to you. 

The cursing doesn’t bother you anymore.

Your dad is already by the front of the entrance waiting for you. 

“Will you be here tomorrow?” You ask knowing already that you were coming here.

“Yeah, I live really close to here.” 

You stop walking and he stops too.

“Okay then I’ll see you tomorrow” 

You hug him and he hugs back.

You pull away from the hug and walk towards your dad waving goodbye. He’s smiles and waves back and you feel sad, but happy about seeing him tomorrow.

“Had fun Tavros?” He asks as you reach him and starting walking towards the car.

“Yeah lots of fun!” 

“Meet a new friend?”

“Yeah his name is Gamzee and he’s gonna be here tomorrow, he’s really nice.” You say happily and your dad chuckles.

“That sounds good Tavros, introduce me tomorrow?” 

“Yeah!” You reply as he unlocks the car and you get into the backseat.

As your dad turns onto the street you think about all the things the two of can do tomorrow.

You can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as first part to eventual ship that's gonna definitely happen. :3


End file.
